We're so sorry
by Sauterelle
Summary: Une épouse qui a perdu son mari est une veuve. Un enfant qui a perdu ses parents est un orphelin. Mais un parent qui a perdu son enfant reste un parent.


**_Je suis vraiment désolée, cette fic n'est pas plus longue que la précédente. Mais ce n'est pas celle que j'avais prévu de publier. Je suis malheureusement un peu chargée en ce moment et j'ai eu à peine le temps de me pencher un peu sur mes fanfics cette semaine. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais publier ma prochaine fic, encore une fois désolée. Je pense (et j'espère) être un peu plus libre pour les vacances de Noël. En tout cas, je publie quand même ce petit OS inspiré de la saison 1. Aucun spoiler particulier. Et désolée, pour cette fois, pas de Sam ou Dean._**

**_Disclaimer: _Supernatural _ne m'appartient pas._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

><p><strong>We're so sorry<strong>

La nouvelle était tombée un Jeudi. Erica faisait cuire des cookies, Victor époussetait les étagères. C'était Erica qui avait répondu au téléphone. A peine la première sortie avait-elle retentie que la matriarche avait déboulé de la cuisine en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier pour décrocher. Elle attendait des nouvelles de leur fille, comme d'habitude. Victor sourit en coin et continua d'épousseter, tout en tendant l'oreille pour écouter la conversation.

Erica commençait toujours la conversation par une série de question : _« Tu vas bien ? » « Tu travailles bien ? » « Tu as bien payé toutes tes factures ? » « Tu es passée à la banque ? » « Tu as bien rappelé Mamie ? » « Tu as besoin d'argent pour la semaine ? » « Quand est-ce que tu reviendras ? »_. C'était le même manège depuis maintenant trois ans. Victor savait que sa femme s'inquiétait pour leur fille, mais la gamine avait quand même vingt-et-un ans, maintenant, presque vingt-deux. Elle était majeure, indépendante, autonome et bientôt diplômée. Elle ne tarderait sûrement pas à trouver un travail et à se marier. Elle avait par ailleurs déjà présenté à ses parents son petit ami, qui était également étudiant à la Fac.

Victor s'arrêta d'épousseter lorsqu'il n'entendit rien dans le hall. Son épouse était étrangement silencieuse. Il s'approcha de la porte. Peut-être y avait-il un problème. Peut-être la gamine avait besoin d'aide, finalement… C'était bizarre, en sachant qu'elle s'était plus que mieux débrouillée seule depuis son départ à la fac. Inquiet, Victor poussa la porte et entra dans le hall.

Erica se tenait droite, raide comme un bâton. Elle était tellement pâle qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un fantôme, et ses doigts étaient devenus tout blancs tellement elle serrait le combiné. Elle écoutait son interlocuteur sans un mot, sans même regarder son époux. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. C'était comme si elle était sur autre planète.

-Erica ? appela doucement Victor. Tout va bien ?

Sa femme leva lentement la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'horreur, et sa bouche ouverte comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle agrippa soudainement le meuble de sa main libre, puis se laissa brutalement glisser au sol, le combiné glissant de ses doigts et se fracassa bruyamment par terre.

Victor n'eut qu'un seul réflexe. Il jeta son plumeau et se précipita sur sa femme. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, ne réagissait pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point invisible, sa bouche toujours ouverte, et son visage plus pâle que des draps. C'était comme si elle était morte.

Victor entendit la petite voix que crachotait toujours le combiné tombé au sol. Une main sur l'épaule d'Erica, il attrapa le téléphone de l'autre et le porta lentement à son oreille.

-Allô ? Allô ? Madame ?

Ce n'était pas la voix de sa fille. Ce n'était même pas la voix d'une femme. C'était la voix d'un homme, un homme qui n'était pas non plus son futur gendre. Victor sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, et sa main se crispa sur l'épaule de sa femme sans qu'il ne se rende compte.

-Allô ? continuait d'appeler l'inconnu.

La gorge de Victor était tellement nouée qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer un son, et quand il y parvint, ce fut pour coasser un faible _« Qui est-ce ? »_.

L'homme à l'autre bout du fil s'arrêta d'appeler, puis répondit d'une voix étrangement douce.

-Vous êtes Monsieur Moor ?

Victor hocha la tête, comme si son interlocuteur pouvait le voir.

-Où est ma fille ?

-Monsieur, nous sommes sincèrement désolés…

L'homme à l'autre bout du fil parlait, et parlait, mais Victor était comme figé. Il attendait des mots et des mots crachotés par le combiné sans en comprendre un.

C'était impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible. Ca aurait dû être Jessica. Ca aurait dû être sa petite Jessica qui aurait dû appeler, blaguer un peu, raconter ses journées et lui promettre de revenir bientôt. Ca aurait dû être Jess à l'autre bout du fil, pas cet inconnu, cet homme, ce _pompier._

Il ne comprenait pas. Il se répétait la même phrase que l'inconnu lui avait dite plus tôt. Encore et encore, pour la décortiquer, repérer le piège, le mensonge, parce que ça ne pouvait en être qu'un. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge.

_« Monsieur, nous sommes sincèrement désolés... »_

C'était un Jeudi. On était le 3 novembre 2005. C'était le jour où la vie d'Erica et de Victor Moor fut anéantie. Ce fut le jour où ils apprirent la mort de leur fille unique.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong><em>J'ai trouvé ça intéressant de me pencher un peu sur la famille de Jessica, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, même s'il n'y pas de Sam et Dean.<em>**


End file.
